Une nuit horrible
by Chlorophyll
Summary: Au petit matin, Takano avait rit de voir l'état dans lequel se trouvait Yokozawa après une nuit jugée "horrible", enfermé dans l'ascenseur de la compagnie avec Kirishima Zen. -M-


Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver ici ? Yokozawa se massa les tempes lentement en espérant trouver une réponse cohérente à cette situation pour le moins… originale.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour si peu, tenta de relativiser Kirishima. Ce n'est pas si dramatique.

-Si peu… ? Tu te fiches de moi ! Râla Takafumi en desserant sa cravate. Nous sommes bloqués dans un ascenseur depuis deux heures déjà, il fait de plus en plus chaud et on n'a pas de moyen de contacter Hiyo… Et j'ai faim…

-Il fait chaud parce que tu t'énerves. Ne t'en fais pas, si l'ascenseur reste en panne il y aura bien quelqu'un demain matin pour venir nous sortir de là.

Yokozawa préféra ne pas répondre et ouvrit les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise, oui il avait chaud parce qu'il était énervé. Honnêtement, depuis qu'il était rentré dans la vie de Zen ses journées allaient de mal en pis, il ne lui arrivait quasiment que des catastrophes. Kirishima devait très probablement lui porter poisse ! C'était la seule explication possible.

Seulement être dans un ascenseur en panne, après que tout le monde soit sorti du bureau, avec lui, et sans pouvoir en sortir, c'était l'enfer !

Bon, ce n'était pas l'enfer, il était bien mieux en compagnie plutôt que seul, surtout que Kirishima avait déjà finit son travail depuis longtemps et qu'il était revenu pour convaincre Takafumi de rester chez lui pour la nuit. Heureusement que son enfant était chez ses parents. Il ne s'imaginait pas la laisser seule chez eux une nuit entière sans la moindre nouvelle.

-Je suis fatigué, je vais essayer de dormir, se plaint Yokozawa en s'allongeant du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

-Tu es sur que ça va ? Demanda son amant en posant sa main sur on front. Mais… ! Tu es brûlant ! Tu dois couver un rhume. Essaye de t'endormir, tu iras certainement mieux en te reposant un peu.

Il s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même et s'était mit dos à Kirishima, sa tête aussi lui lançait mais ce n'était pas non plus insupportable. Yokozawa s'était surprit à penser que si ça avait été dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait probablement demandé à Zen de rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Son visage vira au rouge lorsqu'il senti le torse large et chaud de son amant se coller à son dos, Zen le serra un peu plus contre lui et passa une main sous sa chemise, caressant son corps brûlant.

-Tu dors ? Demanda-t-il sournoisement en léchant son oreille.

Le plus dur pour Yokozawa fut de ne pas lui dire qu'il ne dormait pas et faire comme si toutes ces caresses ne lui faisaient rien, alors qu'au fond de lui il en demandait encore plus. Il serra la mâchoire aussi fort qu'il le put pour ne pas laisser passer de gémissement lorsqu'il sentit les doigts froids de son amant maltraiter un téton.

Qu'essayait-il de faire au juste ? Son corps était bouillant, il mourrait de chaud et cet abruti se collait à lui dans une caresse terriblement langoureuse.

-Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas que tu ne dors pas, Takafumi ? Demanda Zen an articulant bien chaque syllabe de son prénom. Ou alors tu aimes tant que ça que je te caresse ?

-Aah… Zen…

-J'en étais sur ! Ricana ce dernier en enlevant les boutons de sa chemise.

Yokozawa se retrouva sur le dos en un rien de temps, Kirishima était assit sur ses hanches et caressait doucement son torse tiède alors que sa langue froide léchait impudiquement son cou, traçant des sillons de salive jusqu'à ses tétons qu'il suçota et mordilla tendrement.

Takafumi n'était pas vraiment en état de se défendre et ses forces le quittaient peu à peu. La fièvre le rendait vraiment patraque mais les mains expertes de Zen le rendait dur au possible. La seule chose qu'il était capable de faire était de retenir ses gémissements, il était bien trop fier pour faire croire à son amant qu'il pourrait lui procurer tant de bien.

-Non… ne… pas là…

Certes Takafumi était assez fier et son fichu caractère lui interdisait de montrer à quiconque qu'il était un homme avec des envies tout à fait normales, mais il savait que si Zen continuait de faire courir sa langue sur son sexe comme il le faisait actuellement, il ne pourrait plus répondre de ses actes.

Ses mains imposantes s'agrippèrent aux cheveux châtains pour l'inciter à continuer. Il l'avait englobé dans sa totalité et suçait, aspirait et mordillait gentiment, c'était trop pour un seul corps, il ne savait pas où donner de la tête –mais c'était hors de question de lui faire savoir !

-Retire-toi… je vais… je…

Son dos se cambra violement quand il sentit son amant introduire deux doigts dans son intimité, ses mouvements étaient plus que divins et il n'arrivait pas à s'en rassasier tellement c'était délicieux. Il se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de gémir, une petite goutte de sang perla d'entre les lèvres rougies et se déposa au creux de son cou.

Il se déversa rapidement dans la bouche de Kirishima et posa une main sur ses yeux pour cacher sa gêne, il avait déjà eut chaud à rester enfermer ici, mais maintenant il bouillonnait littéralement, Zen, fier de lui s'était légèrement redressé pour se libérer de son pantalon maintenant trop étroit. Il fut particulièrement surprit en sentant des coups de hanches arriver jusqu'à lui dans une demande muette.

Il sourit et embrassa son amant avec fougue, et le pénétra d'un coup sec par la même occasion. Zen ne connaissait peut-être pas si bien que ça Takafumi mais il ne se permettait pas de faux-pas dans ce domaine et savait que son amant était particulièrement exigeant en la matière. C'était tellement chaud et tellement bon que Kirishima se perdit un instant faisant fi des attentes de Yokozawa. Ce dernier serrait doucement son bras gauche, c'était hors de question de lui indiquer quoi que ce soit de vive-voix, alors par le biais de geste il parvenait à se faire comprendre.

-Là ? Demanda Zen en un coup de rein plus puissant.

-Aah ! Ah ! Hum…

-Ah… Je préfère ça… Souffla l'autre en ricanant. C'est certain que c'est trop bon…

A chaque coup de hanche il touchait sa prostate et le faisait crier de plaisir, il le lécha tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale lui procurant un frisson violent le faisant se cambrer. Il senti des dents sur sa nuque y déposer une marque rouge.

Zen laissa courir sa main sur le torse brûlant et suintant de sueur pour descendre jusqu'à son sexe durci. Au même rythme que ses à-coups il lui prodiguait un va et vient endiablé, il était hors de question de délaisser un corps pareil. De savoir que le corps de son amant était à lui, rien que pour lui suffisait à le faire se durcir encore plus.

Il contrôlait de moins en moins ses coups frénétiques et se sentait au bord du gouffre, il avait l'impression de fondre en lui tellement il était chaud, il sentit le liquide chaud se répandre dans sa main et Yokozawa eut raison de lui en gémissant longuement son nom dans un râle rauque.

Kirishima se répandit à son tour à l'intérieur de son amant et s'écroula sur lui, l'entraînant dans sa chute, il caressa amoureusement le corps de son amant un instant, ils restèrent silencieux pendant que Zen effaçait les traces du délit rapidement. Il déposa ses lèvres froides sur celles de son bien aimé et posa une main sur son front.

-Tu vas attraper froid si tu restes la chemise ouverte. Dit-il en posant son duffle-coat sur lui. Comment te sens-tu, Takafumi ?

L'autre ne répondit pas, il avait les yeux clos et semblait vraiment dormir cette fois-ci. Cette soirée avait été bonne et ils avaient même oublié leur faim, ils avaient su se rassasier l'un de l'autre et ça avait été suffisant. Zen sourit en caressant les cheveux ébènes de Yokozawa, il pria pour que la nuit soit la plus longue possible, il déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres et s'allongea à côté de lui, pressant son corps autant qu'il le pouvait contre lui, comme un objet précieux.

**[…]**

_Ding_

Yokozawa sursauta légèrement et voulu tendre son bras pour éteindre son réveil mais il se sentit entravé et ouvrit distraitement un œil. Il tomba sur Zen encore endormit et paisible, il semblait vraiment adulte quand il dormait, alors qu'au fond c'était juste un grand enfant.

-Vous feriez mieux de vous lever avant que d'autre arrivent, se moqua une voix que Takafumi ne connaissait que trop bien. Vous avez de la chance que je sois le premier arrivé.

Yokozawa croisa le regard amusé de son ami, Takano Masamune, et le fusilla. Il se releva et tenta vainement d'expliquer la situation, l'ascenseur bloqué et l'alarme qui ne fonctionnait même pas… Il s'était relevé et, rouge de honte, il avait reboutonné sa chemise et remit sa ceinture en place. Il avait donné un petit coup de pied à Zen qui se réveilla et se redressa presque aussitôt.

Il s'étira et se frotta les yeux, un court filet de bave coulait encore de sa bouche mais il l'essuya bien vite d'un revers de main.

'Lut Takano, dit-il en baillant.

Il déposa un baiser rapide sur les lèvres de Yokozawa et sortit de l'ascenseur en cherchant de la monnaie quelque part sur lui. Si ce dernier avait pu disparaitre sur le champ, il l'aurait dans doute fait au moins cinq fois histoire d'être sur de ne pas tomber sur ce visage rieur qu'arborait son cher ami.

Kirishima sourit dans son coin, les portes de la machine infernale se refermèrent et il eut le temps d'entendre le début de la conversation.

-La nuit a été bonne ? Demanda Masamune et se moquant.

-Horrible ! Râla l'autre en croisant les bras.


End file.
